The Twins Journey
by HellRaiser123
Summary: Bella and her twin brother finally escape their prison only to be seperated. Will bella survive and find her brother and fall in love in the process. or will the assassains after her kill her first.
1. Chapter 1

I hope you like this story it came to me randomly one night and i had to write it and publish it i do not own twilight but i do own my own characters

* * *

The scenery passed by in a blur as i ran. I wish I could have stopped and admired the view of the outside world I was now in, but I had to keep

moving. Not only to save my life, but to save the life of my twin sister who was running behind me. "brother!" I chanced a look over my shoulder to

look at my sister, a tiny thing she was only 5'3 to my 6'2 but I loved her. "Just a little further I promise hang in there." I pleaded with her. I knew she

was reaching her limit, but she nodded and we continued to run. I could sense the hunters behind us, but I couldn't tell how far away they were. I

looked behind me again to check on my sister I knew I was going to fast but I wouldn't let them catch us, I wouldn't let them take us back. We ran

for what felt like hours when we came upon a cliff. It was so high you could see the ground I spun around looking for another way, but there was

none. We were trapped. I turned around to look down at my little sister "Bella do you trust me?" she looked at me surprised. "With my life Nico, you

know that." I pulled her into a tight hug "I love you no matter what happens, always know that. No matter where you are I'll always be with you." I whispered in her ear and we jumped.


	2. Chapter 2

P.O.V Change

I groaned and slowly opened my eyes. I was really surprised I wasn't dead, that the fall hadn't killed me. I sat up and I looked around me slowly

taking in my surrounding. It was all forest miles and miles of forest. I groaned again because even though I was alive I was in pain there was no

ignoring that. "Brother!" I called out only realizing then that I was alone. I had been so mesmerized by the scenery. When I heard nothing I

begun to panic a little. "Brother! Where are you?" I was in full blown panic mode I had never been away from my brother before. Never, not since

birth, we had been born and trained together. I tried to stand but screamed when a horrendous pain shot up my leg. I collapsed in a heap on the

foliage I looked at my leg. What I saw made me wretch in disgust. My leg bone was sticking up through my skin. I knew I had be injured I just

didn't realize how bad my injury was.I knew I wasn't going anywhere any time soon. Was I going to die here' was my only thought and then I

realized maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all I was in the above world and not underground maybe this wouldn't be such a bad place to die. I

layed back into the grass and I let the tears run down my face. These were not tears of pain, or regret, they were tears of happiness I had made

it away from those god forsaken labs, but my tears were also sad I would have liked to die beside my brother. Hopefully I would see him in the

next life. If there was a next life for me which I highly doubt there was. My vision was starting to haze and I knew I didn't have much more time

left. I was already dizzy from the blood loss. So I did the only thing I could think of. I recited the poem my brother taught me as a child I always recited it in times of pain or sadness

Xanadu did Kubla Khan

A Stately Pleasure Dome Decree

An Alpha, The Sacred River Ran

Towards Caverns Measureless to Man

To a Sunless Sea

The poem brought me a little confort but it wasn't enough and I slipped into the black oblivion.


	3. Chapter 3

Nico's P.O.V

I was surprised when i awoke on the damp forest floor. I was surprised i survived that horrrendous fall from the top of that cliff, but i had no other choice death was

better then going back to that place. I looked around for my sister hopeing that she had made it without grave injuries, but i couldnt find her and i became frantic

"Bella!" i yelled twisting and turning my head to survey the forest around me. I had to find her we had never been seperated before and i wasnt sure she could survive

in a world she didnt know alone. Neither of us had ever been outside that compound but i did all the research i would need to survive in case we ever got the chance to

escape but she had no clue what to expect. I had to find her. I stood up and grunted against the nasty pain in my side i was pretty sure i had at least 2 broken ribs but

ive had worse in that place. I had no clue which way to go so i just went straight "Bella!" i called out again and i strained my ears for even the littest sound that could let

me know if she was close or not, but i heard nothing so i just continued to walk forward i dont know how long i walked but it felt like for hours and i still felt like i wasnt

getting anywhere and still no sign of Bella but i wouldnt give up hope. I havent given up hope once in the last 17 years and i wont give up now. "Bella!" i screamed again

and this time i sensed a response only it wasnt from my sister it was from someone else. I tensed up and prepared myself for a fight. I heard the bushes in front of my

rustle and out stepped to massive men with russet colored skin they stared at me and then the talled one spoke. "Who are you?" "My name is Nikolas" i told them i

could tell just by looking at them you didnt fuck with these guys. "Why are you so far out in the forest are you lost?" he asked me "I am lost but thats all i can tell you

im afraid the rest is my buisness." i replied "My name is Sam and this is Jared come with us we will take you to my house where we can talk more confortably" i

nodded and followed them to a cute white cottage on the egde of the forest and i could only hope my sister had found help as nice as these men.


End file.
